


[Podfic] Intel

by SkinSlave



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Interrogation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: PodficMasochism and Weapon Play with John Wick(John Wick AU, circa 2004, hard impact play, gun and knife play, bloodplay, interrogation fetish, scar/wound fetish, rough sex)





	[Podfic] Intel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887400) by [SkinSlave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave). 



Just the story we all know and love, in podfic form. I'm the narrator. Nothing fancy. Be gentle, it's my first time.

[Intel](https://soundcloud.com/user-213648031/intel/s-5lxOa)


End file.
